custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
The Malevolent
The Malevolent is the name given to a strange faction that has invaded the Southern Islands. Its name is taken from a mythical group believed to be one and the same. History According to ancient legends, the Malevolent has existed since "the time before time". The Malevolent sought to assimilate or eradicate the newly-created Matoran, and were only stopped by the intervention of a higher species known as "The Vengeful." The Vengeful defeated the Malevolent in a swift war and exiled the species to a pocket dimension, although traces of its essence remained in the atmosphere, and was able to slowly multiply itself. The Malevolent is reported to have appeared in the Southern Islands a few thousand years ago. When it first arrived, it remained contained in the southernmost islands. However, in recent centuries it began to rapidly expand through the islands, establishing footholds on most of them. It was at this time that this new enemy became identified with the Malevolent of myth. Erkelon was one of the few islands to not contain a Malevolent presence. On many islands, the Matoran and Protectors became subservient to The Malevolent, some resistance groups continued fighting, and some Matoran willingly allied with The Malevolent. In recent years, a coalition of resistance groups has begun to counterattack several Malevolent strongholds. While thus far no island has been completely freed of Malevolent control, the strongholds at Talis, Verius and eastern Archiledes have been greatly weakened, and many of the Malevolent commanders have been slain, strengthening the morale of their enemies. Composition The Malevolent is identified, not as a group of people, but chiefly as a collective essence. The head of this essence, if legends are to be believed, is a figure known as the "Dark Mask", who is imprisoned in a pocket dimension. The essence of the Malevolent is spread into the world through "Malevolent Cores". These Malevolent cores generate a steady stream of black energy, which can be formed into humanoid or bestial forms. These humanoid forms are fragile, and have relatively short lifespans, but these can be extended if they "subsume" a physical body, destroying the host's spirit, and feed off of it. There are different subtypes of Malevolent beings, differentiated by the amount of time they have to live and Malevolent energy required to create them. *Spiri, the weakest and cheapest kind of Malevolent creature. Spiri are wormlike beings with little to no locomotion, which require the efforts of another Malevolent entity to move. If they can connect with a living being, they will begin to feed off its elemental energy, weakening and sickening the victim. Spiri have a lifespan of 30 minutes, which can be extended to almost 2 hours if it finds a target. *Sapin, the base foot soldiers of the Malevolent army. These have a short lifespan of 9 hours, and are only seen close to existing Malevolent Cores. Sapin can subsume Matoran bodies to extend their lives for several months. When they are created, Sapin typically take on a nonhuman appearance, and most "Naked Sapin" (Sapin that do not have a physical host at the time) are Sapin that have had a host prior but are currently searching for a new body. *Spiri Bows, living legged bows that form the basis of Malevolent artillery. Sapin can conceal several Spiri within it and launch them at a distance. Spiri Bows are extremely temporary, with a usual lifespan of 7 hours and typically less, depending on how many Spiri they hold. Spiri Bows cannot subsume enemies but can attach themselves to Armored Sapin, creating a more durable archer. *Senti, the commanders of the Malevolent army. Senti, once they have subsumed the body of a Toa or another large and powerful individual, possess a degree of autonomy, based on the personality of the individual they have subsumed. Senti also have access to a wider variety of powers than normal Malevolent abilities. Senti have a normal lifespan of two weeks, but a Senti's armor will expand its lifespan for up to 30 years. Some Senti - dubbed "Commander Senti" - have command over Senti and authority to oversee Malevolent Cores. *Malevolent Cores are entities that "create" Malevolent essence, although it is unclear whether they are truly creating it or importing it from the pocket dimension in which its kind was imprisoned. Malevolent cores are self-sustaining entities and can only be destroyed by a concentrated assault of elemental energy. Some cores are simply portals in the ground a few meters across, while some have entire dark ecosystems surrounding them. *Other species of Malevolent are rumored to exist, but have not yet been seen. These include "Bereth", brutish beasts whose purpose is to transport Malevolent Cores, "Haedi", an offshoot species capable of holding its own in a fight with an elementally-powered individual, and the "Roots" - commander beings of unknown powers. Known Individuals *Sapin *Senti **Netrux **Galek Gallery Sapin1.JPG|An example of a "Naked Sapin", or a Sapin with no host body. Sapin2.JPG|An example of an "Armored Sapin", halfway through the lifespan of the body it is subsuming. Netrux.JPG|Netrux, an example of a Senti. Unlike the Sapin, he has a personality and a particular skillset, in his case, revolving around the use of arcane magic. Category:Spirit Shadows Category:Organizations Trivia *The Malevolent, and their powers and abilities take inspiration from the Judeo-Christian perceptions of sin, evil, and demons. The origin story of the Malevolent is based on the account of the Fall of Satan.